


Dance Practice

by anonamor



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M, can be read as gen but in my head it's established relationship, hence the M/M category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Short fic. Miklotov expects to meet Camus for some more sword training, but Camus has a different idea.





	Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on anonfujoshi.tumblr.com a while ago but since I'm now actively posting on AO3, I decided I couldn't really be here without having at least one Suikoden fic on my account since the Suikoden series is my forever love. I've edited it a little so it's not exactly the same as the one on tumblr.

Miklotov stepped into the candle-lit dojo, quickly scanning the room for Camus’ presence. He was surprised to see the redhead standing casually in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest.

“Where is your sword?” Miklotov asked. Perhaps Camus had hidden it within his coat.

Camus smiled and beckoned Miklotov to move closer. “We’re not sparring today.”

Miklotov stopped walking and stared questioningly at his companion. “Then why did you ask me to come to the dojo?”

Camus chuckled. “You’re going to learn how to dance.”

Miklotov frowned. “There’s no need for a knight to know how to dance.”

“Ah, but you are no ordinary knight,” Camus replied with a wink. “You will become the leader of the Matildan Knights sooner or later.”

“But what about…”

“And I’ll be your Vice-Commander,” Camus added with a grin. He stepped closer to Miklotov and grabbed Miklotov’s hands. “Let’s begin.”

Miklotov’s right hand was placed onto Camus’s left shoulder and Miklotov’s left hand was held out further left. With subtle hand tugs, Miklotov found himself stepping side to side, front and back, making all sorts of combinations in sync with Camus. To his surprise, Miklotov found it to be a rather pleasant experience.

It was strange to find another physical activity, one that Miklotov associated with pure entertainment and unnecessary social niceties, so enjoyable. It was only with a glance at the shortening candles that Miklotov realized he and Camus had danced for half an hour already. Camus noticed that his attention had been diverted and stopped their dance. Only now did Miklotov notice he was breathing a bit quicker and his face felt flushed.

Camus slid out of Miklotov’s hold and wiped his brow. He grinned proudly. “I knew you’d learn quickly. Fighting and dancing aren’t that different.”

Miklotov would have flushed if his face weren’t already red. “Thank you, Camus. You are a good teacher.”

Camus chuckled. “Now let’s see if you remember what to do.”

Miklotov nodded, placing his hands where Camus had set them before. Right hand on Camus’ shoulder and left hand with Camus’ right hand. Alright, now he just had to…

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to start this without you,” Miklotov admitted.

“Oh.” Camus laughed. He tugged Miklotov to the left. “Well I suppose we just need to keep practicing,” he whispered into Miklotov’s ear as they glided across the dojo once again.


End file.
